Frozen Connection
by stormy003
Summary: As Hyoryu Kiri left the underground base where Disaster resides, the boy spotted a young quiet girl eating her ice cream as she strolled off mindlessly. It has been about a week ever since he took interest in the girl, Suguha Yukino, and began to stalk her behind the scenes with his brain numbing buddy, Joker. Dark!KirixOC and a little of GaoxSuzuha (Requested by Shiranai Atsune)
1. Chapter 1

"Reaper, where do you think you're going?"

The Grim Reaper stopped walking and turned around by bending his neck back a little to look at the one person calling out to him, an emotionless mask covering his face.

"What's it to you, Shidou?" the boy asked, his voice sounding cold and having no hint of warmth.

"Just curious. You've been returning to base without any core deck cases in hand lately," Shido Magoroku reasoned, smirking interestedly.

Kiri huffed a little and turned around to continue strolling out of base.

"I've got my reasons. And these reasons don't need to be heard by some idiot in the group."

And with that, the boy left and summoned his buddy to activate his buddy skill outside in an open area. A bright cyan blue crescent moon with a few simple designs appeared behind the boy in blue and white and allowed him to fly off from the base area.

"What's with him?" Shido muttered, his smirk dying down to a bored looking glower.

* * *

Kiri drifted in the air silently, the wind blowing through his hair as he glided with his buddy, Ice Blade, Joker, by his side.

"Hey, hey, Kiri!" Joker suddenly called.

"What is it, Joker?" the boy grumbled.

"Your face!" the monster exclaimed, laughing hysterically right after.

"Great."

Silence filled up once again until his buddy called out to him once more.

"Hey, hey, Kiri!" the monster called again.

"Now what?" Kiri growled lowly.

"Chicken butt!"

Again, the monster began to cackle like a mad person loudly, earning an annoyed groan from his human buddy. Silence decided to hit the two once more and was cut shorter than last time, AGAIN.

"Hey, hey, Kiri!"

"No…." the boy moaned irritatedly.

"Kiriiii!" Joker called.

"Go away…."

"KIRIIII!"

"SHUT UP!" Kiri ordered, his voice sounding sharper than earlier.

His buddy complied with his order and went quiet a second later, complete silence filling up the air. Kiri looked below him with a scrunch up face, spotting a ghostly pale girl with abnormally dark forest green hair that stuck out on both sides of her head, three locks each. The girl was holding an ice cream cone in her right hand, casually eating it as she strolled down the sidewalk.

'It's that strange girl again..' Kiri thought, lowering himself down to the floor in an alley.

"Why are you so interested in this ghost? It's been nearly a week ever since you started stalking her," Joker asked.

Kiri ignored his buddy and hid behind the wall, pulling his bangs away from his left eye to get a better look.

"Ki-"

"Zip it or melt," the boy hissed at his buddy, his gaze fixated on the girl before him.

Kiri continued to secretly watch the girl pass the alley with her guard lowered down, her blue and white dress flowing freely as she walked. Reaper's eyes widen a little when he saw Gao turn at the corner she was heading to, knowing the two would collide.

'Look out!' the boy whispered loudly, the girl not hearing a single thing.

The pale girl crashed into the self-claimed Mighty Sun Fighter and dropped her ice cream on her cloaked arm that blocked herself from the abrupt impact.

"A-AH, SORRY!" Gao apologized quickly.

"Nice job, Gao. You made her dirty her sleeve," Drum said, pointing at the girl.

The girl was studying the stain on her blue left detached sleeve, the event finally clicking in her head. She then looked at Gao and glared at the boy with piercing icy blue eyes that stored nothing, but ice. Kiri grabbed a fistful of his caped in anger, unaware of his slowly rising up rage for the girl.

'That bastard.'

'Dear Yukino…' her buddy, Ice Blade "Astralux", sighed through his card.

"S-sor-"

"Go buy me another ice cream!" Suguha Yukino exclaimed angrily, taking off her stained sleeve then folding it up and scrunching it up together.

Gao stared at the girl, a little too clueless about her outburst with her ice cream and not her clothes.

"Did you not hear me? Buy me another ice cream!" the girl stomped, pointing over behind her. "Or unless you want me to strangle you or something!"

'She's totally mad about her ice cream…' Drum and Gao whispered in unison.

"Okay, I'll get you another one. Take me to where the ice cream shop is and tell me what flavor you want," Gao told the girl, brightly smiling at the stranger.

Yukino glowered and sharpened up her daggers at the boy, turning away with a 'hmph.' Gao immediately released his breath and silently gasped for air, not knowing that he was holding it in the entire time. The boy began to follow the girl and scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked down and watch her blue boots make contact with the hard pavement. Kiri was now burning up with rage, visible flames surrounding the cold irritated boy.

'I'll- I'll just head back in my card now..' Joker said quietly.

"Joker, stay out of it and hand me your buddy skill," Kiri ordered.

"But you're rage is going to melt me! Just seeing you angered by this makes me want to turn into a puddle of melted ice, or just water!" Joker reasoned.

"Joker!" Kiri exclaimed as his buddy returned to his rightful card.

The boy sighed and suddenly took out a lighter he hid in his right pocket and his buddy's card from his dark core gadget. Reaper had a glare displayed on his face as he raised his hands up, lighting up the lighter in his hand and slowly putting the flame closer to his buddy's card.

'O-O-OKAY! OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! YOU WIN!' Joker exclaimed fearfully through his portal, the card glowing a luminous yellow.

The monster reappeared out of his card and dropped to his knees in fear, water droplets forming on his face.

"I feel like I'm a quarter melted from that wretched lighter," Kiri's buddy said, his voice cracking as he did so.

"Good. Now lend me your buddy skill so we can catch up to them," Kiri ordered, smirking wickedly at his buddy.

The monster hesitantly granted his twisted buddy his wish and activated his skill, lifting them both off the ground and flying towards the direction Gao and the girl left.

* * *

**Stormy: Hey, guys! I am freaking back and I am relieved as hell! IT'S THANKSGIVING BREAK FINALLYYYYYY! Can't believe I had to go to school on Monday and Tuesday though... -sobbing- Okay, I might be a little too energetic right now..**

**Yuna: Uhhhh, I think it's because you just at a short cake...**

**Stormy: Good point... B-but it wasn't that sweet! It even tasted as if there was no sugar in it!**

**Tasuku: We know you hate sweet things and that the cake suited your taste, but it's still dessert, so you should have expected it to contain sugar. -sweatdrops-**

**Stormy: -crying- I understand... Oh yeah! My borther is visiting this week! -gushing-**

**Yuna: You're getting very off topic...**

**Stormy: Oops.. ANYWAYSSSSS! Like I said, I'm back!~~~~ WITH A REQUESTED STORY FROM SHIRANAI ATSUNE! Glad that we're able to converse somewhat normally with each other and, of course, finding out about our interest on Inazuma Eleven! Your second requested story is still 'under constructions'. xD And to those who requested me for a story, FIRST CHAPTER/SHORT STORY IS ALMOST DONE! It'll be posted as soon as possible!**

**Kuguru: She's been on a hiatus because she was sick, just putting it out there.**

**Gao: Nearly a month. You may think why she's sick for so long- It's because it takes her nearly a month+ to recover from a mere flu, cold, or fever.**

**Stormy: Crazy. I know. But it's true, so I want you all to be aware of that. If I'm ever gone for too long without announcing a hiatus, just note that I got sick. (I'm very weakkk...)**

**Gao: There's a poll on Stormy's profile!**

**Tasuku: So check it out and vote!**

**Stormy: Besides all this little talk...**

**Everyone: R&amp;R and enjoy! CIAOOOOO!**

**Stormy: P.S. Suguha Yukino and the mention of the Moon Warrior(Tsuwamono Tsuki) in a later chapter belongs to Shiranai. The idea of Kiri watching Yukino eat her ice cream is also Shiranai' mention of the Moon Maiden in the later chapter is-**

**Yuna: Me, apparently. That's what my name means!**

_**~stormy003**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uhh, what's your name?" Gao asked awkwardly, Kiri listening intently to the conversation.

"It's rude to ask someone for their name before giving your own to that person," the girl sneered.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mikado Gao. This is my buddy-"

"Drum Bunker Dragon. I can see that, you idiot," the heartless girl cut in.

'What a nice aura coming from her,' Kiri noted, seeing how she was talking rudely to his past 'friend' and cutting him off every time.

"So, what's you-"

"The shop is over there. Now, go get me a vanilla ice cream. ON THE DOUBLE!" the girl ordered, shooting glares at the two.

"Hey, Bossy! You still never told us your name!" Drum exclaimed.

Yukino sharpened her glare at the red dragon, making Gao and Drum flinch under her gaze.

"How about this.. I'll go get you your vanilla ice cream that I owe you and then we share some information with each other?" Gao suggested.

The girl didn't budge or answer and waited for the boy to just hurry up and get her requested dessert, her feet planted firmly on the floor.

"I'll just take that as a yes.." Gao said awkwardly, heading into the ice cream shop.

The girl sighed to herself and involuntarily checked for the time on her phone, sitting down on a bench near the ice cream shop.

'I wasted so much time doing this. Whatever, it's not like I'm heading back home for that jerk,' Yukino thought, her buddy sighing to himself through his card.

Kiri waited until Gao fully disappeared into the shop and took the chance to land on the ground and communicate with the girl. The girl looked up in front of her to see the Reaper himself approach her from above, her lips slightly parted and her eyes softened.

"Hello there," Kiri began.

The boy set his right hand up to his chest and took a small step back with his left foot to bow down gracefully after his landing. The Grim Reaper had a smirk played on his face as the girl stared at him curiously.

"As you may know, I'm the Grim Reaper. I'm not here to take away your buddy or your deck case, so no need to worry your pretty little face off," the boy said, standing back up straight. "What's your name, Miss?"

The girl was intrigued by the Reaper's violet eye and the blue and white clothes he wore, seeing how well it fit and matched with him. The girl suddenly snapped out of her little fantasy world and glared a bit at the smirking boy.

'Playing undeniably hard to get, huh?' the boy whispered, lowering his eyelid. "I'll find out your name sooner or later. There was no point for me in asking."

The boy turned around and lifted himself off the floor slightly, looking behind him for a second.

"Until then, we'll meet again," the boy said, his voice sounding a little too cold for his liking towards the girl. 'You will be mine.'

The boy flew off into the sky once again and went out of sight from the girl, making her lower her guard once again. Gao exited the ice cream shop with the requested frozen dessert in hand right after the Reaper disappeared.

"Sorry, did I take too long?" Gao asked, walking over to the girl.

The girl was still staring at the sky where Kiri disappeared to, not noticing Gao beside her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gao asked, setting his hand onto her bare shoulder.

Yukino flinched and turned around quickly, her hair covering her face. Since she didn't have any bangs, the girl had to pull the locks of her hair backwards to allow it droop back to its original place.

"Dandy. Just great," she replied, taking the ice cream cone away from Gao.

"So…. Your name?" Drum brought up, a little irritated.

"Yukino. Suguha Yukino," Yukino replied, continuing to lick the ice cream little by little. "Everyone calls me the Ice Queen at school."

The name clicked into Gao's head, remembering the familiar name mentioned more than a hundred times to him to get it drilled into his brain.

"Ah, I think I heard of that title somewhere. The girl who has the ability to infatuate and make any boy fall for her in school," Gao recalled.

Yukino shrugged and finished off her ice cream quickly before it melted in her hand.

"You can say that. But I'm also hated by the girls in school, a mortal enemy to all female in the academy."

Kiri was listening in a certain distant cringing at the voice of Gao whenever her spoke to Yukino casually.

'Yukino, huh. A beautiful name to fit, indeed, an Ice Queen,' the boy said to himself. 'Reminds me of that Moon Maiden and Moon Warrior though.'

The boy cringed at the two females he mentioned, knowing both were against the Disaster Force just like Gao. Being against the group also meant being against him.

'Maybe Yukino is different, unlike those two moon damsels,' the boy said, hissing out the words 'moon damsels'.

"Say, Gao, right? You're practically unbeatable, correct? Or have you ever lost a buddyfight match?" Yukino asked, an idea popping into her head.

"Well, no, I guess. Why?" Gao replied, Kiri suddenly shooting up from his relaxed position, curiously.

"Teach me how to fight."

"What?" Gao asked.

"WHAT?!" Kiri asked loudly from his distant.

"That's right, teach me," Yukino ordered instead of asked.

"Mikado-style Aiki-jujutsu?" Gao asked idiotically.

'Wait, what?' Yukino ask quietly. "No!"

"Errr….. Buddyfighting?"

'That clueless idiot. She could've asked me instead of him!' Kiri furiously told his buddy.

'You're too obsessed over this 'Yukino' girl,' Joker told his buddy.

'Shut up damn it!'

"Yes, buddyfighting! What else is there to teach besides that Aiki-jujutsu thing?" Yukino asked irritably.

"Math? Science? PE? His-"

"NO, NO, NO, NOOO, YOU LION HEAD!"

"My bad…" Gao said awkwardly. "Hmm.. Meet up with me tomorrow at 'Castle' card shop at 5 PM then."

"Fine," the girl accepted irritably.

'And we'll be there too,' Kiri muttered, creating a dark portal from his case and returning back to base.

* * *

**Stormy: Hello! Next chapter! Requests are progressing slower than I though. PLEASE BE PATIENT! I HAVE LIKE 5 MORE REQUESTS TO DO AND 4 ORIGINAL STORIES I NEED TO UPDATE! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Yuna: I don't think they'll kill you, but they might go impatient**

**Stormy: I know, I know! School just started again today, so may I ask you all to please wait patiently? C: I will get to your story(s) Sooner or later. Finals are coming up in 3 weeks as well as Christmas Break. I'll try my best to keep updating on my free time! ^^"**

**Yuna: New poll on Stormy's profile! Question is about STORY GENRES. Check it out as well as her other stories!**

**Stormy: I hope you enjoy!**

**Kiri: Are you leaving me out on this?**

**Yuna: -pats his back- No, we just thought you weren't interested.**

**Kiri: Well, everything was already said, so can I add in to the last part?**

**Stormy: Oh, yeah sure. Why not?**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading and enjoy! R&amp;R!**

**_~stormy003_ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Returned now, have we? How was it?" Shido asked.

Kiri stared at the older teen and ignored his question, walking away to his room.

"I'm guessing you don't have a case or two this time as well for the young master?" the platinum blonde haired boy asked.

Kiri sauntered away casually his masked face displaying a blank expression just like when he left the base.

"Quit ignoring me!" Shido exclaimed, abruptly standing up from his seat.

Kyoya came out of the hallway at the wrong time and stared at the two members of Disaster curiously.

"What's with the commotion?" the boy asked.

Shido whimpered a little and backed up onto his chair, falling back onto his seat.

"N-nothing!"

"Nothing, Master. Just Shido being… Shido. I'm sure you know what I mean," Reaper answered.

"H-hey! At least I'm not the one who hasn't been able to get their job done! You still haven't been able to take a deck case from anyone for the last past week!" Shido exclaimed.

Kiri growled lowly and shot a glare at the boy behind him, returning an emotionless gaze to Gaen Kyoya.

"He's actually correct there, Grim Reaper," Kyoya began, Shido grunting triumphantly. "But he's done more than you have, Magoroku."

Shido remained in his proud position for a second and then fell off his chair in disappointment, his smile beginning to falter and twitch. The boy jumped back onto his feet as shock took over his usual snotty demeanor.

"W-what?! B-but I've been getting my work done lately unlike Mr. Said-Reaper here!" Shido exclaimed.

"Oh? Prove it. Tell the master and I what you have achieved during my time of rest," Kiri said, being the one to smirk at Shido instead now.

"W-well… I taught that weak little idol a thing or two at school, defeating her in a buddyfight…?" the boy asked instead of said.

"I was spying on you there. You clearly lost to her. Two times in a row and in one day."

'Damn it..' the boy muttered. "I-I somewhat managed to take away that Buddy Detective's customized core deck!"

"Show us," Kiri commanded.

Shido froze and looked around the room, twiddling his thumbs together.

"I left it at school.."

"Another lie," the cyan blue haired boy pointed out.

Kyoya's lips suddenly twitched upwards into a smile, making Shido's color drain away from his face.

"Really now? How achieving.. You can earn the title of The Weakest Disaster Force Member of the Year. I can even make a certificate for that new title of yours," Kyoya said, venom dripping from his words.

'Ahh…! H-he's mad!' Shido thought, nervously sweating underneath Kyoya's gaze. "N-no need to flatter me…!"

Shido regretted saying it immediately when he knew he shouldn't be joking around with his master.

"Flattery? This is no flattery, you fool. Get your act together or I'll kick you out of Disaster," Kyoya said sternly, his smile disappearing from his face.

Shido shuttered and gave a small nod to his master as Kiri continued to smirk devilishly at the boy before him.

"I hope I made it clear for you both," the leader said, heading to his gigantic organ. "Mainly you, Shido Magoroku."

"Y-yes, sir.." Shido answered sheepishly.

"Yes, Master," Kiri replied, walking out of the main room casually.

* * *

The next day came slowly for the impatient boy, Kiri not being able to get any sleep last night.

'This better be a good day….' Kiri grumbled looking at the time. 'Did I really stay in bed for the entire day…?'

It was currently 5:10 PM and Yukino and Gao were to meet up at 5 PM. 'Castle' card shop had opened up a long time ago and he knew he mustn't be late to this little 'class'. He even vowed to himself that he wouldn't be. Too bad he broke the vow for not getting enough sleep due to his burning rage.

"Joker. Are you here?" Kiri asked, his eyes being closed again.

"Up to chill some buns off and give them frost bites, yes, I am!" the monster said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry and help get me ready," the boy ordered.

The monster sighed and complied with his given order, grabbing Kiri's casual clothing as the boy sat up from bed. The boy immediately got dressed and did some personal business for the time being, grabbing his dark deck case right after.

"We're heading straight to Castle to spy on those two….. 'lovers'," Kiri told his buddy, cringing at the word 'lovers'.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of his newly found love rival, Gao, and wanted Yukino to himself, a throbbing sensation forming in his chest. The boy opened a portal that connected to his chosen destination and stepped through the distorted opening to allow himself be brought there within a second. The boy hid behind a column and listened to the rest of the remaining match, watching immensely at the two.

"Drum! Link attack with me to destroy her buddy! Dragoarcher, attack Yukino!" Gao exclaimed, ridding Astralux from the field.

"Curses!" the monster exclaimed before shattering to multiple cards.

"Ah! Oh…. I used my entire gauge to bring him back earlier," the girl grumbled.

An arrow was suddenly shot through the girl making her lose one life point and lowering it down to two.

'End of move,' Gao's core said.

'This is why you should've asked me, Mistress,' the boy muttered. 'I wouldn't be as harsh as Gao.'

'Your move,' was heard over at Yukino's side.

"Draw. Charge and draw! Hmmm…. I only have 3 cards left….. I cast Elixir of Aesculapius and gain one life point back and one gauge! I call Divine Stallion, Pegasus to the left and Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir to the center! Both of you, I command you to attack Gao!" the girl decided.

Pegasus trotted over to attack the boy first, making him lose only one life point and dropping it to four. The boy used his arms to block the kicks and glued himself to the floor, but was shoved away forcefully by the kicks he earned.

"Ngh!"

Thrudgelmir came up from behind the Pegasus and held his cold iced sword up high, ready to slash the boy with a full swing.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said, forcing the monster to back away and return to its side.

The boy let out his breath in relief and stood up tall, the automated voice ringing again.

'End of move. Your move.'

"Draw. Charge and draw!"

Gao's weapon in his hand disappeared as he called it back and set it into the drop zone.

"Halberd, Dragoarcher, link attack the center monster!" Gao exclaimed, grinning wildly.

'Oh no. No, no, no, no. Does it mean what I think it means?!' Yukino thought as her Ice Emperor, Trudgelmir disappeared before her eyes.

"Impact card!" the boy exclaimed, using up the rest of his gauge.

"It is what I think it is!" Yukino exclaimed, backing away from the giant dragon blade above Gao's head.

"Roaring Slash! Gargantua…. Punisher!" Gao announce, swinging his arm in a downward motion to drop the giant blade.

"He's being too harsh on her!" Kiri growled furiously.

"T-THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE PRETTY- AHH!" the girl screamed.

Yukino's Legend World Flag was destroyed and shattered into bits of glowing red-orange cards after she made contact with the impact card.

'Winner is, Mikado Gao!' the auto voice said.

"And that's how you do it," the boy said, standing in his Aiki-jujutsu stance. "That was a great match! You're getting the hang of it!"

"Am I really?" Yukino asked doubtfully, looking at the boy.

"Of course! Trivia time!" the Sun Fighter announced.

"Trivia?"

"Yeah! Anyways, did you have fun?"

Yukino stared at the boy and then frowned.

"That is not a trivia, you dimwit! That's more of a thoughts and opinions type of thing!" Yukino yelled.

"Just answer the question," Drum said, returning to his miniature size.

"I guess? But I lost! That doesn't mean I'm getting the hang of it!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does. You had fun! Isn't that more than enough? Losing doesn't mean anything! Being on a winning streak isn't always a good thing, you know?" the boy explained, remembering the old incident during his Aiki-jujutsu match. "Coming from me, it might seem like a lie, but I have a friend who tends to lose most of her buddyfights, you see? It's because she doesn't really know how to buddyfight. She doesn't mind a thing and always have a smile on her face! It's like a rare occasion for her to win, well not really rare..."

Yukino blinked several times, taking all the info in to convince herself that Gao was right.

"I have another friend who buddyfights quite well. She doesn't have a winning streak either and doesn't mind it at all. She'll only mind about the winning streak when she's at work, but something has happened over at the card office, so no work for her these days.. She rarely smiles, but I know she could care less about winning and enjoys all the matches she accepts."

Yukino nodded and fully convinced herself that the match with the boy was enjoyable, nothing to sulk about.

"Yeah, you're right..!" Yukino said, standing up as her belt returned to a regular blue core deck case. "I guess I could live with some losses."

"Enjoying matches even if you lose? What a joke!" Kiri suddenly exclaimed, emerging from his hiding spot.

The two teens looked at the boy, shock clearly written on Gao's face.

"K-Kiri! How long have you been there, man?" the boy asked, taking a step forward.

"Don't talk to me like you're a close friend to me! You're just one of those fakers that tend to push me away right after I leave!"

"W-what's with you?" Gao asked worriedly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mikado..!" the boy hissed viciously.

"Play dumb..?"

"You've always been like those cocky type of people. Ever since I left Aibo, I've been forgotten by everyone," Kiri began angrily.

"Wait, Kir-"

"You've always proved to me that I wasn't worthy to be a friendly rival; not just to you, but to Kazane and Tasuku. And now this!"

'Oh, is that Kiri guy Reaper?' Yukino asked herself, finally recognizing the colors he adorned and his violet eye.

"You! You are my newly profound rival, not in buddyfighting, but in relationship with this girl!" Kiri exclaimed, pointing at Yukino.

"Eh?" Gao said.

"Huh?" Yukino said, blushing a little.

"Wait, wait, wait, what? You got it all wrong."

Kiri glared at Gao and then stalked away in fury, disappearing away from their sight.

"I think he's got the wrong idea…" Gao muttered.

"He thinks I'm dating you? Ha, what a joke," the girl muttered.

"Well, even if he did think that way…. I'm already in a relationship.." Gao said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"… What. WHAT?! DID I HEAR YOU CORRECTLY? WHO IS BLIND ENOUGH TO DATE YOU?! OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Yukino screamed.

"Is it really that shocking?" Gao asked, a curious expression dancing onto his face.

"O-of course! I mean, look at you! Some slow kid who has problems remembering important things, calls himself 'Might Sun Fighter', and has a goofy looking face," the girl listed off.

"Okay, first of, I'm not slow or that slow. Second, I choose not to listen most of the time and I've always been called by that name. Third…. What goofy looking face? You mean my grin?" the boy asked.

"Yes, yes, your grin. What else deals with your face?" the girl said.

"Right… Anyways, maybe my 'goofy face' is the key," Gao said, his phone suddenly vibrating. "Besides, my face receives smiles back from everyone else that sees it."

"Gao, phone," Drum called, becoming Captain Obvious.

"I know that, I can feel it vibrating in my pocket and also hear it right now," Gao answer.

The Mighty Sun Fighter checked his phone and then gave a text to the person sending him multiple messages at a time.

"Sorry, Yukino, but I got to go now. Suzuha is waiting," Gao said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "I'll see you later!"

Yukino nodded at the boy and waved to him as he ran out of the card shop as if he was a burglar.

'Kiri, huh?' the girl thought, walking out the shop and looking for the Reaper.

* * *

**Stormy: No comment. **

**Yuna: Just enjoy! Oh, there's a poll on Stormy's profile too!**

**Stormy: Actually, I have a question. How fast do you want me to update or how do you want me to update? 1 chapter for A RANDOM story a week? Everyday(Seems impossible for me..)? MULTIPLE chapters during weekends? **

**Both: R&amp;R! Bye! **

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 4

'Now where can that guy disappear to…..?' Yukino thought to herself.

The girl continued down the shopping district and headed over to the exit as she looked around eagerly for the boy, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding between her and Gao's relationship. Her buddy Astralux suddenly appeared next to her and knelt down to bow to the girl.

"Yukino, is something the matter?" the monster asked.

"No, not really," the girl answered. "It's not something that's bothering me like crazy, but I just feel the need to look for that boy."

"Boy? Do you mean that Grim Reaper kid or, what was his name again…. Kiri?' Astralux asked, standing back up to his natural height.

"Yes, him. I would like to clear up something with him, but it seems that he's nowhere to be found in this area right now. Am I too late?"

"You're sounding anxious. Are you sure nothing is bothering you right now, Yukino?" the monster asked.

"You can say a hundred percent sure, but that'd be a lie. I'm ninety-one point six percent sure and eight point four percent not certain," the girl replied, looking around her area.

"Then that means you are not okay, I'd take it."

"I am fine, Astralux," the girl said, not wanting to snap at her buddy monster.

"I can see that you may snap within seconds. I'll seize my questions and leave you alone then," her buddy said.

The girl didn't answer, but looked at her buddy with a straight face; her eyes dull with a bit of fear and emptiness.

"… I'll scratch that. I'm returning to Legend World, but I'll still be here to talk to you, just in card form," the monster fixed his sentence.

Yukino slowly gave a nod to her buddy as he returned to his card and flew into her core deck case. The girl then began to look around again and strayed away from the district where most of the city's shops were located. After nearly an hour later, Yukino gave up on finding the mysterious boy who called himself Grim Reaper and headed back to the heap of trash she'd stay by when she refuses to go home. A hint of violet eyes suddenly flashed back into her mind as she sat down and lean up against the wall behind her.

'What's with this feeling I'm experiencing..?' the girl thought tiredly.

A full view of Kiri's lustful smirk then replaced the image of the violet orb she was mainly taken aback by, making her blush a little.

"Astralux, do you think I can sneak into the house for a shower early in the morning?" the girl asked.

'If I knock out your father again, then yes. You will be able to waltz right in the place without a problem,' the monster replied.

"Good," the girl responded. "Call me up early then."

'If you say so,' Astralux said as the girl fell asleep. 'You'll also need to eat tomorrow in the morning.'

'Go and do your thing, Astralux. Nothing is blocking the crack of the door,' Yukino yawned.

* * *

The monster nodded and returned to his card form to slip underneath the door, unlocking the door for the girl, as Yukino entered and hid herself out of sight. Astralux knocked at the girl's drunken father's door and hid in the room beside it, the man from inside waking up.

'Yukino, you brat, don't bother me,' the man muttered from the other side.

Astralux sighed and knocked again, harder than the first time. A groan was heard from the other side as the bed creaked violently. Heavy footsteps sounded on the carpet floor in the room, the door being slammed open with frustration.

'WILL YOU QUIT IT YOU PESTY BUG OF A DAUGHTER?!" the man yelled.

Astralux swiftly took the chance to knock the man out and dragged him into his closet, leaving him on the floor. The monster headed back out of the master bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast as Yukino went to take a shower.

'Thanks, Astralux,' the girl called.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey, Gao! So did anything happen with Suzuha yesterday?" Baku asked excitedly, nudging the boy playfully.

"I-it's just the usual cuddling…." the boy replied awkwardly.

"Just, you say. Just. Haha, that's more than 'just the usual cuddlng', Gao!" Kuguru said playfully.

"What do you mean by that, yo?" Tetsuya asked in a clueless tone.

"You won't understand, bro," Baku said, patting the boy's back.

"Aw.."

"Say, I wonder how Kiri is doing," Asmodai said.

"Oh, we bumped into him yesterday!" Drum exclaimed.

The group looked over to the red dragon and his buddy with curiosity lingering inside them.

"Uhh… Yeah we did.." Gao said with an uncomfortable tone in his voice.

"Well?" Kuguru urged on.

"Well what?"

"What happened? That's what!" Baku said eagerly.

"Oh. So, you guys know Yukino, right?" Gao asked.

"You don't mean that Ice Queen, do you?" Kuguru asked nervously.

"Yeah, her!"

"What did you do….?" the girl asked.

"I was teaching her how to buddyfight yesterday and Kiri suddenly appeared, announcing that I was his… What was it again?" the boy asked.

The group groaned disappointedly as they waited for a response from Gao.

"Right! A newly profound love rival! I think.."

"Love rival?!" the group exclaimed.

"He actually knows her or something?!" Baku yelled.

"I don't know?" Gao asked, backing away from them.

"Did you do something to make it look like you guys were together?" Kuguru asked.

"W-what? No! I only taught her how to buddyfight and maybe got her some ice the day before…" the boy answered.

"Ice cream? I want ice cream, yo!" Tetsuya complained.

"Get it yourself! I had to repay her that time, alright?"

"What do you mean repay?" Asmodai asked.

"You see, this idiot here accidently knocked her ice cream onto her clothes," Drum answered casually.

"DID SHE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?!" they all asked in unison a little frightened.

"No, not at all," Gao replied, his hands up between himself and everyone else.

"Alright then, we trust you," Kuguru said, backing away from the boy.

"Did that mean you didn't trust me before?" Gao asked awkwardly.

"What else did Kiri do?" Baku asked.

"You're ignoring me aren't you…"

"So this is where you stay during free time," Yukino said, passing by the group.

"Everyone, but Gao and Drum flinched at the voice and looked over at the girl, a cold aura surrounding her.

"Hi, Yukino," Gao greeted casually.

The girl only nodded in return and strolled away, isolating herself from the other students at school.

"Want to hang out with us or something?" the boy called after the girl.

'Gao, are you crazy?' Kuguru asked in a hushed tone.

"Crazy?" the unaware boy asked.

'Bro, she may be cute and all, but her personality just kills it,' Baku said.

"You guys act like we're all going to die," Gao shrugged.

Yukino continued to watch the group converse about her, her eyes showing disinterest with the entire thing. The girl suddenly cleared out her throat and caught everyone's attention.

"I think I'll pass on that offer, thanks. Besides, they don't look like they want me there," Yukino said, walking way with the same uninterested expression displayed.

"And that's what you get for inviting her, yo," Tetsuya said.

"Rejectionnnn!" Asmodai said in a rock 'n roll tone.

"Aw come on, guys. It's because of your hostility towards her," Gao said.

"I don't know about that, Gao," Kuguru said. 'Plus, if Suzuha finds out, you're dead…'

The boy gulped at the thought of his female partner lashing out at him and crying, afraid something like that may happen if she was there.

"It's not like I'm cheating on her or something," Gao retorted.

"Whatever you say, bro," Tetsuya and Baku said.

* * *

'Mikado. Mikado Gao. That name needs to burn in hell,' Kiri muttered to himself angrily.

The boy's classmates became cautious around him and began to back away as far and as unnoticeable as possible. Strong heat and at the same time a cold aura was radiating off him powerfully as he continued to think about Gao and Yukino.

'He better lay his hands off from her. She's mine and only mine..' the boy continued to mutter, his eyes closed tightly shut.

"Kiri, my man, what are you mumbling to yourself?" Davide asked casually, walking into the younger student's classroom.

"It's nothing. I just want to murder Shido, that is all," Kiri replied harshly, slamming his hands onto his desk while he stood up quickly.

"Murder, eh? I'd love to help you with that, but then again, we shouldn't act against HIS will," Davide said, looking at the palm of his hand.

"I already know that, leave me alone for now, will you?" Kiri requested grumpily.

"Looks like someone hasn't slept well last night," the yellow and dark brown haired boy said, walking away. "Whatever you say, kid."

Kiri rolled his eyes and grabbed all of his belongings to stuff into his backpack. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, the boy stalked off with a killing intention leaking off him, all the students immediately scattering away.

* * *

"I think I'll continue my search today," Yukino said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you say," Astralux said. "In fact, I think your search is cut short."

"What do you mean, Astralux?"

The girl's buddy suddenly pointed at the grouchy looking blue figure trudging around the city, hands in his pockets and blazer hanging off his shoulders.

"Hm. Must be luck," the girl said, making her way over to the annoyed boy.

'Pure luck indeed..' Astralux muttered, returning to his card.

"Hey you!" Yukino called.

The boy looked up at the girl with a straight face and stared silently.

"What," the boy said, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"What was that all about yesterday?" Yukino asked in a demanding tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kiri sighed, lifting up his head to reveal a smirk.

* * *

**Stormy: Hopefully I can narrow down my requests xD**

**Yuna: NO MORE REQUESTS FOR NOW, PLEASE GUYS! SHE'S RARELY AND I MEAN RARELY REJECTS REQUESTS AND ITS HARD TO DO SO, WELL FOR HER. **

**Stormy: Yep I've never rejected a request before and I'm usually crammed with them -sweatdrop-**

**Kiri: Anyways R&amp;R AND ENJOY! JUST REMEMBER HALT THE REQUESTS FOR NOW!**

**Everyone: BYE!**

**_~stormy003_ **


	5. Chapter 5

"Accusing Gao and leaving just like that, that's what I meant!" Yukino fumed. "And who said I was even in a relationship with that guy?!"

"Accusing? I'm just pointing out the truth to the damn oblivious guy," Kiri said casual. "If you aren't in a relationship with the moron, then why are you so close to him?"

"Okay. One, I don't get what your deal is. Two, I'm learning how to buddyfight. Three.. HE OWED ME THAT ICE CREAM FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Yukino exclaimed angrily, remembering the dropped ice cream.

"Damn, lady, I wonder why they don't call you Demon Queen instead of Ice Queen," Joker said. "Cause you're not cold at all…. YOU'RE HOT!"

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, taking the monster's statement the wrong way.

"He meant your personality. It's as if you're melting him right now," Kiri explained, seeing a blush crawl on her face slowly.

"… I-I KNEW THAT, OKAY?!" the girl screamed.

"Uhuh," Kiri said, beginning to walk away.

"H-hey! W-wait!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing the boy's wrist to stop him.

"What now?" the boy asked, looking forward to hide his blush from the contact.

"I already told you that we aren't dating, so quit bothering him with your little drama, you got that?" Yukino asked, tightening her grip around his wrist.

"…. What do I get in exchange?" Kiri asked, turning around and revealing a blank stare.

"OOOOH, TRADES? CAN I FREEZE HER AS PAYMENT?" Joker asked excitedly, getting hit by his buddy. "Ow!"

"W-what do you mean? I need to give something to you in exchange of leaving the kid alone?"

"Of course. You're telling me to leave Gao alone, which is not a promising thing to do since it is MIKADO, and so I'm asking for you to pay the price for such a task."

The girl shot a glare at Kiri as his buddy poked the boy's arm like a child, but agreed to it nonetheless, letting go of his wrist and waiting for his request. The boy only smirked and turned around to face her as she slowly crossed her arms together.

"Leave Gao and come with me. You belong to me and only me. I'll teach you everything you need to know about buddyfighting."

"Here comes your-"

"Zip it, Joker."

The monster complied and remained quiet.

"What kind of request is that? I can learn from Gao if I wanted to, it's my choice. And didn't you say that he's been beating you constantly in buddyfighting?" Yukino asked deepening her frown. "Why would I come with you for that? DIFFERENT PAYMENT, KID!"

"Not changing it. Accept it or leave," Kiri stated coldly.

"Change. It."

"No."

"I'm not going to accept that kind of suggestion!"

"I'm leaving then."

He turned around to walk away once again as his buddy returned to his card, the girl grabbing his wrist again before he left. The boy turned around with an uninterested look on his face as Yukino began to tap her left foot irritably as she sharpened up her cold blue eyes, tightening up her grip around her arms.

"You're so stubborn…. Fine, I'll make it somewhat do-able and acceptable for you. Go out with me. At this very moment," the boy said straightforwardly, losing the smug look on his face. "I'm also being serious this time."

Yukino flinched at the boy's demand and then began to blush at the demand, looking away quickly. It took a while for the girl to make up her mind and answer the Grim Reaper straight-on.

'… Fine.'

"Hm? What was that?" the boy hummed, his smile growing little by little. "Say it louder. I didn't quite catch that."

"I SAID FINE! I-I'll go out with you…" Yukino said reluctantly.

"I didn't expect you to accept so easily," Kiri said walking away.

"Wait, does that mean you were lying?!"

"When did I say that?"

"You're lying aren't you? You make it sound like you were!" the girl exclaimed, following the boy from behind.

"Tch.. So what? You got a problem with that?"

"Yes and no. If it was or is a lie, I would've slapped you and left right on the spot."

"Yeah, yeah. Thing is, you can't slap me. I can make the cards' powers real.. And also, I'm not lying. If this is a date, what do you want to do?" Kiri asked, still walking forward.

"You're the one who is supposed to decide, you Idiot Reaper."

"Well, excuse me for being an idiot. I'll ask again. What do you want to do; just walk around?"

"Walking is fine. Now how long will this last for me to complete the payment?" Yukino asked, rolling her eyes irritably.

"The entire day. Deal?" the reaper said.

"Whatever.."

"Walking it is," hey said. 'How boring.'

* * *

The two students strolled around the city in silence boringly as random thoughts began to fill their empty minds. Kiri and Yukino passed by the same ice cream shop where the two first met each other, the girl eyeing the shop carefully. He noticed her eyes trailing along the building a little yearningly and then smiled to himself, his buddy noticing.

'Kiri, you're smiling. That's scary and it's not like you,' the monster said through his card. 'Are you okay? Are you sick?'

'Shut up, Joker, or I'll light you on fire,' the boy whispered, slightly pulling out his lighter.

Joker immediately zipped up his mouth and began to mutter to himself nonsense, his buddy dropping the object back into his pocket. Yukino didn't hear or even bothered to pay attention to the boy's remarks since she was still staring at the ice cream shop intensely.

"Do you want an ice cream or something? We're going to pass it soon, so make up your mind," Kiri stated blandly.

The girl finally snapped out of her concentration and looked at Kiri a little too hopefully for his taste.

"Don't look at me that way. We'll just go get the ice cream you want and leave," the boy stated, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her in.

"H-hey! I can walk by myself, you know?" the girl said nervously.

"I don't care. I just want to hurry this up," Kiri muttered, staring straight ahead with a smile plastered on his face.

Yukino noted the slight difference in his voice and stared at him curiously as they entered the shop together.

"Was that Ice Qu- I mean Yukino and Kiri?" Baku asked curiously from afar, tugging at Gao and Kuguru's clothes lightly.

"Say what?" Gao asked, slowly looking over to where the boy was pointing at.

He looked over to the ice cream shop he was at three days before and blinked several times in response. Looking back at Baku and Kuguru, Gao saw Kuguru giving a small shrug to him as Baku frowned and dropped his hand back to his side.

"I swear, I saw those two walk into the ice cream shop over there!" Baku said firmly.

"You must be imagining things, Baku," Kuguru said, a smile crossing her face.

"Let's go and see then. I'm telling you it did happen!" Baku exclaimed, walking towards the shop.

'He's actually being serious right now,' Gao told the girl.

'Yeah, I know.. Maybe he wasn't seeing things?'

'Ha, he must be seeing things.'

'Or even hungry for ice cream,' Kuguru giggled

"I heard that! I'm not crazy to the point where I am hallucinating!" the boy with the bandanna said, looking behind his back. 'I might want ice cream though... BUT I'M NOT IMAGINING THINGS!"

"We didn't say anything," Gao announced quickly, the two students from behind surrendering to him.

"Let's go, let's go… I want to see if my eyes really weren't deceiving me!" Baku said, running off.

"If it's really true that Yukino and Kiri are in there, don't disturb them!" Kuguru called after the boy, following from behind. "Well, yet."

The tiny group crept up to the ice cream store as secretly, and yet, normally as possible and looked through the window of the building, scanning the area for a green haired girl and a light blue haired boy carefully. Baku spotted the two paying for their frozen dessert and then poked Gao and Kuguru again, pressing his finger on the glass directly to point at the couple.

"Over there! See? I told you that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me!" Baku exclaimed triumphantly, his fingerprint forming on the glass.

"Okay, okay, we got it, Baku…" Gao said.

"Want to go in and get some ice cream ourselves?" Kuguru suggested.

"But that Ice Queen is in there! She irritates me somehow…!" Baku whined. "Even from here, I'm bothered!"

"We'll walk in there and ignore her," Drum said, looking at the boy as drool formed at his mouth.

"Drum! When did you get here?" Gao asked, looking at the red dragon curiously.

"I just got here actually. Oh, and I got Takoyaki on the way here," the dragon replied, holding up a bag.

"… Is Grandma making more tonight?" the boy asked, recognizing the boxes and bag as his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Why else would I have this? She gave this to me before I left!" the dragon replied. "I didn't eat anything yet this afternoon.."

"Give me some, Drum!" Baku exclaimed, jumping the monster. "I'M HUNGRY! AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"THIS IS MINE, KID, GET OFF!" he yelled, pushing Baku off his miniature stature.

"Hey, he's my buddy monster, so I get some of the food first!" Gao exclaimed, body slamming the two.

"Guys, they're going to hear us like this…" Kuguru said as the boys and monster fought over the Takoyaki.

"Get off!"

"It's mine!"

"You're so heavy!"

"Hey, are you calling me fat?!"

"They're not listening to me..." Kuguru said, sighing at the sight of the three.

Kuguru looked back over into the shop to see if they were still waiting for the ice cream, much to her relief they were. The fight wasn't catching any attention from the other citizens, but it was quite a commotion, or so Kuguru thought.

"Are you guys done yet...?" the girl with glasses sighed, looking at the group.

The boys and the dragon were now panting hard from their brawl, dirt and sweat staining their bodies. Surprisingly enough, the bag of Takoyaki was perfectly fine, safe and untouched.

"Are they coming out yet?" Baku asked suddenly, looking at the nerdy looking girl.

"No, not yet. And you're lucky that you guys weren't catching any unnecessary attention from other pedestrians and customers!" the girl said, frowning a little.

* * *

**Stormy: Hellooo! Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been spending time with my brother you see? xD I don't know when he'll be heading back to the University for school and stuff soooo... And I also don't know if he's coming back on Chinese/Vietnamese New Year. Break is the only time I can see him :/ Anyways, I'm ending 2 requested fanfics soon! Hopefully I'll be able to post more often... But then again, I'm also really busy during breaks. How unfortunate. **

**Yuna: The same poll is on her profile.**

**Kiri: Look forward to new chapters and stories!**

**Stormy: I AM SOOOOOOO PSYCHED FOR DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI! ASDFGHJKL;' Anyone else with me? Yeah? No? Well, I'm a HUGE Digimon fan, like no joke. I LOVE Digimon just as much as the Pokemon games! CHILDHOOD COMING BACK! 3 Been doodling Taichi on random scratch paper during my free time, ehehe... Okay, I'm sorry, I'll go calm down now. I might be getting a tablet soon for legit digital art, so comissions may be delayed for a while. Excited for it! I really want to try and practice digital art on the computer! MORE TAICHI(S)! I WANT TO DRAW HIM FOR DIGIMON'S 15TH ANNIVERSARY! KYAAAAAA! Okay, I'm seriously done.**

**Everyone: R&amp;R and enjoy! Seee yaaaaaa~!**

**_~stormy003_ **


	6. Chapter 6(Final)

"... What are those idiots doing out there..?" Kiri asked bitterly, looking out the window to see Gao and his friends splitting their share of Takoyaki.

'Idiots?' Yukino thought, accepting her ice cream and looking behind her. 'Oh. I shouldn't have asked.'

The two Legend World users continued to watch from inside a little longer until one of the so-called idiots made I contact with them. Baku poked Gao and Kuguru nervously, earning their attention within two or three pokes to notify them that they were spotted. Gao who nonchalantly blinked and turned his head to the window as his friend panicked at his action just smiled like a fool and waved at the two energetically. Kiri growled as Yukino raised an eyebrow and waved back a little at the boy, eating the ice cream she had in her hand.

'Seriously, if only they left us alone..' he muttered sternly.

"I don't mind," Yukino said boringly.

"And I do. We're leaving," the boy grumbled, heading towards the front door.

"What are you so scared of?" the Ice Queen asked, a smirk forming on her face. "Don't you try covering it up, I know you're running. But from what? From Gao and your past self, who else?"

"Running away? What a joke.." Kiri said, looking back at her with a dark look in his now soulless eyes.

Yukino's smirk grew bigger at the reaction she got from the boy in front of her, blue eyes narrowing a little bit. The girl quickly finished her frozen dessert and went to go wipe her mouth, extending the time she was spending with the boy and enjoying his impatience. Kiri started to tap his finger on his arm and his foot onto the hard cold floor, taking sharp glances at the group outside who just sat there and watched like it was a drama.

"How long do you plan to drag this out?" the boy asked irritably.

"Oh, I don't? Until you spill it?" the girl replied, walking slowly. "Like I said just now, I know you're scared. Scared of something that deals with that Sun Fighter idiot. Tell me and I'll follow you obediently. I'll even zip up my lips from asking any further."

Kiri rolled his eyes, trudging out of the building as the girl he left behind frowned at the back of his head and ran up to him, grabbing his arm abruptly.

'What's going on?' Drum whispered to his buddy, staring at the two students before them.

'I don't know why are you asking me?' Gao replied, giving a quick odd glance at the dragon.

"Tell me and I'll let you roam around all you want. And look, your rival is here to listen. We're all opened ears to you," Yukino stated casually, nodding her head over at the group.

Kiri sighed and then glared at Gao.

"W-what man?" the Sun Fighter stuttered, sweating under the boy's gaze a little.

"I have claimed that you are my rival, correct?" the Reaper asked, confirming whether the boy got it drilled in his head or not.

"Uhhhh... You mean a cardfight rival and that love rival thing?" the boy asked stupidly, earning a little blush from Kiri.

The Grim Reaper cleared out his throat to excuse himself and kill the silence, a hand brought up to the front of his mouth to cover himself up.

"Whatever. Anyways, just so you know, I'll be taking her away from you."

Gao and the others blinked at him confusedly and tilted their heads to the side, urging him to continue. Kiri began to feel agitated by the group of past acquaintance of his, but kept his demeanor.

"That means she's going out with me at this instant. It is her payment for asking me to leave you lot alone."

"Uh, Kiri, you do know that I'm... You know... Kind of in a relationship right now?" Gao asked sheepishly, giving a large grin.

"... Eh?" Kiri said awkwardly, staring blankly.

"Right, I forgot to mention that to you didn't I?" Yukino said, playfully eyeing the boy. "Yeah, even I don't know how a moron like him could find a date. But then again, he's Mikado Gao."

"If only he wasn't, I could've made him jealous and torture him mentally," the boy said loudly, pouting a little angrily.

Yukino suddenly smiled and then looked away to hide her laugh, letting go of Kiri's arm as promised. The boy felt her hands leave his touch and grew disappointed.

"So if I asked her out or anything like that, you wouldn't care?" Kiri asked confirming it once more.

"Yeah, man, if he's dating Suzuha, why would he be jealous of you for?" Baku asked awkwardly.

"Who asked you?" Kiri hissed.

'No one..' the boy answered quickly, looking away.

"Well, if you Yukino, why not just ask her out now then? No one is here to take her away from you. Or you take away from them..." Kuguru said, nervously saying the last sentence.

"I was hoping to make Gao jealous and angry, or even take everything he wanted away from him, but it looks like none of that is possible.." Kiri said disappointingly, softening his eyes.

Yukino rolled her eyes and shook her head in a 'no' motion as everything around them went quiet, crossing her arms together slowly.

"How about a proposal? Before anyone can get to you before I do," Kiri announced turning around to look at the girl. "I'll ask you now to be safe. Would you like to go out with me?"

'So straightforward...' everyone thought awkwardly.

"I'm not one to be interested in romance," Yukino said, looking away.

Kiri frowned and then looked at his feet annoyingly, thinking of another way to get her to agree.

"But."

The boy looked up curiously as the group rested their eyes on the girl silently.

"I guess I could give it a try..." she finished, blushing a little and smiling.

"Then it's settled! Starting from today on, you two are a couple," Kuguru jumped in, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kiri said embarrassingly.

"Treat her well and everything will be fine," Kuguru said.

"Don't use Gao as an example though, bro. Maybe you're better at this than he is," Baku stated.

"Hey!" Gao exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that. It's not like I'd let anything happen to her," Kiri said, smiling a little around the group for who knows how long it has been.

* * *

**Stormy: I'M SORRYYYYYYYY! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**

**Kiri: Everything is about work so far so please be patient with everything else.**

**Stormy: After I finish ALL requests(STILL CLOSED! I'LL REJECT ANY INCOMING REQUESTS!) and my own stories, I'm going to take a small break. My brain can't handle too many at once and I'm sitting here multitasking as much as possible and getting things done.**

**Kiri: New poll is set up so drop by and vote!**

**Stormy: Ah, yes. I was wondering what I should write about next. Digimon? Pokemon? Another Buddyfight? Harvest Moon or Kid Icarus maybe? Assassination Classroom could be done too... How about Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime? Hunter X Hunter or no? The poll will be up! Please vote and tell me!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading, following, liking, and reviewing! Hope you liked this story! See ya!**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
